DE 299 11 177 U1 discloses a system with a measurement interface which detects and digitizes analog signals. This measurement interface is connected to a data bus which transmits the digitized measured values to other function units. The measurement interface for this purpose measures for example a time-variable voltage or time-variable current. This analog measurement signal or a signal proportional to it is then digitized by way of an analog/digital converter (A/D converter).
But in this connection the disadvantage is that special measurement devices, especially measuring shunts, which otherwise have no other functions, are required for this purpose. This measurement device and also the measurement interface require space.
Furthermore, systems are known which detect; the voltage drop on a measuring shunt which also performs the function of a fuse. This analog measurement signal is amplified and then relayed to a central measurement system by way of a long signal line.
The disadvantage in this system is that as a result of incident electromagnetic radiation onto long signal lines and/or the use of additional amplifiers the measurements become inaccurate or adversely affect the fuse function of the automotive fuse, when it is used as a measuring shunt. Moreover these systems are very complex with respect to wiring, since each measurement point must be wired separately. Since the known central measurement systems assume larger dimensions, there is no mobility or it is greatly limited, i.e., these systems are only suited to laboratory structures.
The object of the invention is to devise a system with an automotive fuse and an A/D converter with which on the one hand accurate measurements for relay to a data bus system can be achieved without influencing the fuse function for which a wire or a sheet is destroyed at overly high loading.